


Undingable

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 港娜空穿风衣玹俊装不认识的part梗是《摩登家庭》Claire和Phil约会那个。
Relationships: 星辰, 港娜, 玹俊, 马东
Kudos: 28





	Undingable

#Undingable#

罗渽敏熟络地扯掉黄旭熙的裤子，坐在他的大腿上，两只手捧着他的脸亲吻。黄旭熙知道她早就湿透了，她又空穿了风衣，三个扣子一个腰带，风稍微再刮放肆一点全世界就要知道罗渽敏的风衣底下只有胸罩和内裤了。她下体和他的腿肉隔着一层莫代尔棉布。黄旭熙能猜到不贴近他大腿的那一面粘住了多少黏糊的液体。

他解开风衣最下面的扣子往上掀，内裤的黑色蕾丝边把大腿根的皮肉磨得发红，罗渽敏从李东淑的电脑那里学了新把戏，她的下身贴着黄旭熙的整条腿下移，像脱掉丝袜那样她最后停到脚踝上，低下头的时候黄旭熙紧张地要掰她的脸，他不喜欢让她那么做的。可是罗渽敏丝绒质地的口红吻在黄旭熙的大腿根，她在宣示主权。她的呼吸喷在离他性器不超过半只手掌的地方，他撇撇嘴，他真的好容易被罗渽敏弄得梆硬。

罗渽敏染了很黑的发色，比自然黑更深色调的黑。像坏女人该有的发色。他想起他在电影里看到的，她勾引别的女孩子的时候也顶着一头黑发。黄旭熙有点醋上头了。

她把两只手张开，黄旭熙就自觉地给她解扣子拉开腰带，袖子还挂在手臂上她就急不可耐地又扑过来接吻，一小缕头发卷进肩带里，黑色的蕾丝胸罩她明显不习惯穿，胸乳上有一小圈磨红犯痒的痕迹，黄旭熙看她笑的样子也觉得像坏女人。

“娜娜像坏女人。”

罗渽敏亲了一下他的耳垂“哥哥。坏女人想勾引一下你。”她一只手勾住他的脖子，另一只手早就把内裤拨到一边，手指从阴道里抽出一根型号最小的阴道扩张器。她到底从里弄来的这些东西黄旭熙不知道，他也没空去想，只顾着咽口水和准备射精总是他和罗渽敏做爱的套路。罗渽敏充血的软肉湿黏黏的贴着他翘起的性器，她又把腿岔开一些，手指挑开两瓣阴唇刚好吞住铃口，黄旭熙戳到软肉的时候下意识想整根埋进去，但是被推开了。罗渽敏的胸罩在接吻的时候被他又挤又摸往下移了位，乳晕暴露在罩杯边上好像被挤得发疼，黄旭熙咬住她乳头的时候她轻轻叫了一声，软肉收缩刚好箍住性器头。她把胸往黄旭熙的脖子上靠，乳头磨着喉结，她的低音炮喷着黄旭熙的耳骨“熙熙啊。我爱你的。”

黄旭熙觉得要过榨得一滴也没有了。

李马克觉得自己是半个工具人，李东淑就是最喜欢他的Pornhub会员，如果没有这个李东淑可能没有那么爱他。但是他不知道李东淑从Pornhub里学到的好东西造福了除了他以外还有各位姐妹的男人们。

李东淑的糖果内衣被李马克虎狼一样的乱亲舔化了。

色素把李马克的舌头和嘴唇的沁成西瓜色，李东淑考虑下次回购把罩杯图案换成带籽西瓜。李马克被粘粘乎乎的糖衣碎片弄了一身，李东淑把他剥得精光，下面蹭着半化糖果的像结块的润滑剂。李东淑被他抱着靠在墙上，两个人的体温同时黏住剩下的糖果，再分开的时候肩带融在李东淑肩膀上，罩杯别扭得贴在李马克胸前。

李东淑笑着吹了个口哨，像个烂仔。“莉莉可只能在姐姐面前穿比基尼哦。”

被泥塑的李马克把李东淑往上兜了兜，重心不稳的东淑抱紧了李马克的脖子，两条腿收紧盘在他腰后面，“要是让我掉下来你就是个妹妹。”“一会儿宝贝会多叫哥哥的。”李东淑被放在窗台上，屁股蹲儿贴上大理石板拔凉，糖衣内裤破破烂烂的没了形，李马克跪在她身前舔掉糊在大腿根的焦糖布丁味的碎片，他呼吸越来越重故意把头发蹭到外阴上，李东淑一边爽一边伸长了腿，她新买的尖头高跟鞋顺着绒面的方向绵绵软软的，逆着划有点扎手。她买鞋的时候也没想到这个绒面能跟李马克做爱的时候用来调情的。

李马克很会舌吻的吻技一点也不保留用在舔弄她的阴蒂，阴道口流出黏腻的液体混着糖味都卷进李马克嘴里。她仰着头露出门牙，高潮的时候脚下没轻没重搓弄着李马克的阴茎，被尖头绒面刺激了好一会，他射在了她脚背上，“哥哥弄脏了我的鞋！你要赔我！”她伸手去拧李马克的乳头，他喘的声音一点也不比她不自觉的支吾声小，她扶着李马克的性器往小阴唇上戳，上面还有残留的精液。“哥哥…直接操进来嘛…”

李东淑嘴上忙着吃李马克有点搞笑的比基尼糖，下面被撑开满满的。她很忙。

“郑在玹你好骚哦。”

“都是喜欢黄仁珺才这么骚的。”

这是黄仁珺跟郑在玹好这么久第一次玩角色扮演。郑在玹非要扮演已婚出轨男，他捣腾了半天头发，穿着高领毛衣和风衣外套硬是琢磨出了一点渣男的味道。

黄仁珺才不告诉他她想试试当狐狸精或者小寡妇。罗渽敏教她的招数今天她就能用上。

“那我们一会儿见。”

黄仁珺的一次性染发剂效果很不错。本来漂成浅金色的长发中下层挑染得粉不啦叽。她有点羞耻地空穿着风衣，一边没有安全感地把所有扣子都扣紧，腰带也勒得紧。照镜子的时候又觉得这样子哪里是狐狸精小寡妇的样，领口以下两个扣子她都敞开，郑在玹给买的钻石项链变成了“棺材板里的亡夫的纪念品”。大腿袜的蕾丝边冲下摆的空隙隐隐约约窜出一截，郑在玹看了马上鸡儿冒火。

“Jeffery。”

“June。”

郑在玹摸上她大腿的时候不出意外地瞳孔地震了一下。这是黄仁珺第一次穿吊带袜。他感叹手感真好的时候暗暗计划着要多薅几条颜色不同的。

“Jeffery先生，你戴着婚戒呢。”黄仁珺推开他的手咬住玻璃杯，她好想笑。

“我打赌，她一定很漂亮。”

“她和你一样头发是金色的。”

“她有我一半漂亮吗？”

“这可不好说。”

“她太柔弱了。我舍不得像蹂躏你这样对待她。”

“……”

“操了郑在玹你好骚我受不了了。走！上楼开房！”

离开餐厅之前黄仁珺去了洗手间。她把口红又抹厚了一层。鼓囊起来的手包是给郑在玹的礼物。

她把内衣和内裤都塞进手包里了。还好长头发把她的耳朵遮住了，狐狸精小姐的耳朵怎么比嘴唇红那么多呀？

郑在玹一只手捞过她的头发，吻她锁骨的时候鼻子蹭蹭项链的吊坠。“June小姐今天表现真好。”“JefferyJung一点都没我想的耐撩。”“June小姐好像也不太耐操。”“腰和腿这么细太容易操坏了怎么办。”郑在玹一碰她的胸她就塌腰，黄仁珺的膝盖顶在他的胯中间，食指卷了卷耳朵边一小卷碎发无所谓地笑着说，“那看你够不够厉害操坏我了。”

郑在玹吻她的时候手不老实地侧面揉着腰，两根手指搅进穴口，壁肉挤着指腹，她慢慢地痉挛了。黄仁珺底下坐着的风衣里布沾湿成更深深灰色。”这件风衣被珺珺湿坏了哦。明天不能穿了吧？”郑在玹把阴茎操进去的时候吻了吻她鼻尖，“珺珺，我要是死了你这样对别的男人我真的能掀开棺材盖。”

狐狸精小姐和渣男先生用掉了一整盒安全套，其中一个是狐狸精小姐用嘴巴叼着撕开套在他性具上的。

趴体散的时候已经是凌晨一点了。

大厅里只剩他们两个人。

朴志晟把高脚杯收好，浪费的酒水混着可乐全都流进洗碗的水槽。钟乐乐坐在桌上吃剩下的小饼干，晃着小腿的时候裤袜蹭到了一点果酱，她叫朴志晟过来亲她，小男友刚收好两罐奶油，卷着袖子湿着手。钟乐乐好像有点醉了，但没到上次那样发酒疯的程度。朴志晟还是有点担心，顺着她的意亲了亲她的嘴唇。

今天的钟乐乐很漂亮，双眼皮贴漂亮，眼睛周围的亮片漂亮，粘了巧克力碎屑的嘴巴也漂亮。是朴志晟看久了眼睛酸也不想眨眼睛的漂亮。她穿着他的牛仔外套，太大了。把她特意穿的低胸小礼服遮得严严实实，她的裙子和她整个人都浸着他身上常有的味道，朴志晟喜欢她这样。钟乐乐有点不满意嘟嘴，他不为所动像个电量低的机器人，“我都叫你亲我了你怎么还想着收拾客厅啊。”

她抽出一罐奶油，往胸口喷了一圈，他的牛仔外套明天就会被扔进洗衣机里。钟乐乐红着脸把裙子拉链拉开，内衣上全是星星的图案。朴志晟一只手把桌上的所有妨碍他的东西扫到地下，把钟乐乐往前一勾，分开两条腿夹住他的腿，他解开头绳的时候故意贴着她耳朵说“乐乐是急色鬼哦”，一杯气泡酒壮胆的丫头片子亲到他的耳钉上“我就急色你。”

朴志晟一只手解开了她的内衣扣。

浅绿色头发被糟蹋得有点毛毛躁躁的，像质量差的假发。散下来的时候把奶油也推到乳沟里，更过分得弄到乳头上。朴志晟沿着奶油，舌头扫着乳晕，钟乐乐忍不住想并紧大腿，但是朴志晟堵在中间，她一乱动就能知道他硬爆了。钟乐乐觉得眼睛痒又不敢揉，忍得红彤彤，朴志晟往她小肚子上喷了三下，草莓味的奶油空了罐。钟乐乐往她肚皮上划下来一手粉红色的奶油泡，红着耳朵摸进朴志晟的裤链，往又烫又硬的内裤包上抹了一巴掌。朴志晟空出一只手来撩进她裙子下摆，湿答答的内裤中间很容易被他勾起的食指压出凹陷，他的手指濡湿了。钟乐乐羞得埋在他胸口“朴志晟你快点！”


End file.
